If Your Gone
by dreamer123
Summary: Sort of AU. Liason. Set when Sonny faked his own death. Elizabeth is Sonny's sister. Better Summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to be sort of AU. Everyone's past is basically the same except Elizabeth Webber, she doesn't exist. Elizabeth Corinthos is Sonny's sister. She's Adela's and Mike's daughter, she and Sonny grew up together but, she left PC a long time ago and hasn't been back. She and Jason have never met. The story is set at the time Sonny fakes his own death, I don't think Rick was on GH then but he'll be in my story with some changes. He came to Port Charles and was up-front about being Sonny's brother from the start. They have a good relationship. Rick is engaged to Alexis, who never slept with Sonny so, Kristina doesn't exist and for the purpose of my story neither did her sister Kristina. Alexis and Sonny are still friends but, never romantically involved. Courtney is married to AJ and doesn't get along with Sonny like on the show but, isn't opposed to taking his money. She and Rick have also never met Elizabeth. Ned is still married to Lois. He runs ELQ, she runs L&B. For the purpose of my story She knows Sonny and Elizabeth from when they all where growing up in Brooklyn as does Johnny. Age wise Sonny is about 35, Rick is 30 and Courtney is 26 and Elizabeth is 24. Sonny, Carly, Jason and a few of the top level employees are the only ones who know about the fake death. Any other changes I'll let you know as the story goes along. Any questions just let me know.

"Are you sure your going to be able to do this?" Sonny asked Carly after they went over the plan one last time.

"Yes" Carly replied she understood they were taking a risk by letting her in on the plan and knew how important it was that she didn't mess up. They couldn't afford any mistakes.

"You just need to be here. Just wait for Jason's call." Sonny explained for the hundredth time.

"Ok, We've to make sure everything goes smoothly. After we get Sonny to the safe house I want you, Francis and Max to take rotating sifts on Carly. We can't put anyone else on her till we find the leak. This will be the chance their looking for. Mark is with Michael and Latecia on the island and he knows not to say anything to them." Jason explained to Johnny.

"Ok, everyone just goes around Business as usual. We can't let in that we know anything's going on." Sonny began. "Any Questions?"

"What about Elizabeth?" Carly asked. She'd only met Sonny's sister once but, knew that she was probably the most important person in his life. They spoke almost daily on the phone and Sonny flew all over the world visiting her. She never came here for some reason Carly had never been told, she wasn't even sure Sonny knew why. When She was fifteen she had come to live with Sonny. After graduating from high school she had taken off. Exploring the world, chasing one adventure after another, never staying anywhere to long.

"It actually worked out perfectly, she's on a month long trek in some South American jungle. She'll be totally cut off from the world and unreachable until this is all over." Sonny replied. "Everyone get a good nights sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day."

South America:

"How much Further are we going today?" Paul asked when they stopped for a quick rest.

"Not much further about a mile or so." Elizabeth replied. Paul was new and she didn't really like him. He was nice enough but something about him just didn't sit right with her. She knew if she told Sonny he'd have him reassigned but, she could tell he was having problems with business and didn't need to bother him with it. She never really liked any of her guards they usually didn't last long with her anyway. Her life was just to hectic for them to keep up. Johnny had been great, he was one of the few guards she could really trust, Plus he'd known her most of her life, he knew when to push her and when to give her space. Max was fun, but he wasn't really the outdoor type he'd soon realized he'd rather be in PC taking Bullets than jumping out of planes for kicks. Francis had been her favorite, he was always up for whatever she through at him, I guess you could call her a trill seeker, if it was dangerous, she'd do it. Her favorite though was cliff diving. She'd been disappointed when Francis had gotten married and went back to PC to be closer to his family. She understood he had responsibilities now and couldn't traipse all over the world with her. She'd left New York when she was 18 and had made a name for herself in the art world. She wasn't rich but, her art helped pay for her trips and when she was low on cash she would settle down in some town get a job until she had enough to move on. Sonny was always trying to get her to take his money but she didn't want to take it. She needed to prove to everyone, including herself that she could make it on her own. That was one of the few things they argued about. She had let him pay for her to attend some of the best art schools in the world. She only needed one more year to get her masters and was trying to decide which school she wanted to go to. She'd loved the little school she'd been attending in France, but she never liked to stay anywhere to long, she was always running. She knew Sonny had been hinting that he wanted her to come back to NY and finish her degree there. He never came right out and asked but, she knew that's what he wanted. But, she wasn't ready to go back there and she didn't think she'd ever be.

"You Ok." Elizabeth asked. Paul had seemed nervous the past few days. She was sure something was up with him.

"Yeah fine. Let's get going." Paul replied gathering up his gear. Elizabeth shrugged and took the lead carefully following the map.

Port Charles:

Things hadn't gone a planed, Brenda's sudden reappearance had thrown a wrench in their carefully calculated plan. But, things seemed to have worked out as news of Sonny's death swept through the town. Jason had felt guilty as he delivered the news to Rick, Courtney and Mike but, he knew they were safer not knowing the truth. But, he had this feeling like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He paced the room going over every variable in his head.

"Jason Calm down. Everything's going as we planned, well maybe not everything but, it will still work." Sonny reassured him.

"Your going to have to stay dead longer than we thought." Jason replied. Brenda made things more complicated.

"I know." Sonny replied. "You should get back to Carly." Jason nodded opening the door and running into Johnny. Jason stood back letting him in.

"Your supposed to be with carly." Sonny began concerned.

"Max is with her." Johnny interrupted.

"Then what are you doing here?" Sonny demanded.

"I just received a phone call." Johnny paused unsure how to tell him.

"And?" Jason prompted.

"I know who one of our leaks is." Johnny continued,

"That's great." Sonny began thrilled he didn't think they'd find out so quickly.

"No, it's not." Johnny replied.

"Who is it?" Jason asked.

"It's Paul." Johnny replied waiting for the fireworks to start.

South America:

Elizabeth eyed the group of trees Paul had disappeared into earlier that afternoon. She was sure something was up, he'd been more jumpy than usual frequently taking off into the jungle while she sketched. The light was fading as she packed up her supplies turning at the sound of approaching footsteps. She should have been relived to see it was just him, but the look in his eye terrified her.

"Where have you been?" She demanded carefully hiding her fear.

"Here and there." He replied. "Get your things, we're leaving."

"Leaving?" Elizabeth began carefully riffling trough her bag. "I told you we're staying here for a few weeks."

"Your not calling the shots anymore sweetheart." He replied stepping towards her. She watched cautiously as his hand rested on his gun.

"My brother will kill you." She began but stopped at his laughter.

"Your brothers dead princess." He began grabbing her wrist. "Let's just hope Morgan values your life, or your screwed." Her world was spinning, Sonny dead. He couldn't be, she spoken to him a week ago, her legs felt weak beneath her. Jason Morgan, she'd never spoken to the man, why would he give a damn about her. Then she recalled what Sonny always told her. If anything happens to me, Jason will take care of you. Somehow the words seemed hollow, she didn't want Jason's help she wanted her brother, she wouldn't believe it he wasn't dead. She had to get away, she would find Sonny, he'd tell her Paul lied. Everything would be ok, she just had to get away. With new determination she pulled the knife from the bag. He caught her wrist before she could use it and they struggled. She pulled back causing him to stumble falling on top of her, as soon as she felt his weight crushing her body she panicked and began fighting like a with everything she had. Her reaction caught him by surprise and she was finally able to gain control of the knife pushing it into his abdomen. She didn't know how badly he was hurt, but she knew this was her only chance as she pushed herself off the ground and ran into the nearby Forrest. She could hear him curse her as he fired into the trees after her, but she didn't stop. She ran for an hour before pausing trying to gather her bearings and figure out what to do next. She found a beaten path sure it would lead to village of some kind she quickly followed it unsure if Paul had tried to follow her. To her relief she wandered into a small town. She quickly spotted a rundown bar hoping it at least had a working phone she took a deep breath before entering. All eyes turned to her as she walked in. She knew she must look a mess. Her clothes were torn and dirty and her hair was matted with blood where she'd hit it on a rock when she'd fallen struggling with Paul. She let out a sigh of relief as she spotted a payphone hurrying over to it and dialing the only number she could remember.

Pent house earlier that evening:

Johnny stood by the phone taking the numerous phone calls as Carly Paced the living room awaiting Jason's return. The phone rang and he sighed picking it up,

"Hello."

"Johnny?" A small voice questioned.

"Elizabeth? Is that you?" He asked surprised. Carly stopped pacing her attention on him.

"Is it true." She asked bluntly.

"Is what true?" Johnny asked unsure of how to proceed.

"Paul told me, he attacked me, and he said..." She trailed off.

"Liz where are you?" Johnny asked concerned.

"Just tell me." She demanded.

"Tell me where you are, I'll come get you." Johnny replied.

"Stop avoiding my question. Tell me right now, Is my brother dead." She demanded. He had no choice.

"Yes." Johnny replied regretfully. "Liz just tell me where you are. I promise everything's going to be Ok."

Bar:

She wanted to laugh, ok, nothing would ever be ok again. She felt the room spinning as she placed a hand on the wall to brace herself. She noticed someone entering the bar.

"I have to go." She said numbly hanging up the phone.

Penthouse:

"Liz...Liz...Elizabeth!" Johnny screamed into the phone realizing she'd hung up. "Damn it." Johnny yelled throwing the phone across the room. "I have to go, Max is outside." He said to Carly who just nodded confused as he ran out the door.

Safe house:

"Where the hell is my sister?" Sonny demanded.

"I don't know." Johnny replied quickly explaining the phone call.

"Where do you think she'd go." Jason asked after Sonny was finished destroying everything in sight. "I mean there must be somewhere she'd go, where she'd feel safe."

"Send Marco down to South America, I want him to find out where she went and, if he finds Paul I want him killed, painfully." Sonny demanded.

"Marco's on Courtney." Jason replied.

"I don't care, this is more important." Sonny demanded. "I want her found."


	2. Saying Goodbye

Port Charles:

It had been six long days, and nothing. Marco had come back empty handed, well not exactly. Paul was no longer a problem but, no trace of Elizabeth could be found. His trail had stopped dead at a rundown bar where she'd called Johnny. Jason pinched the bridge of his nose sighing frustrated as he stepped out of the shower quickly drying off. He couldn't worry about that now, he had to get ready to go to Sonny's funeral. They'd hoped it wouldn't come to this but, they needed more time and everyone was beginning to talk. So Carly had been forced into planing this charade. So he put on his best black suit as expected and went across the hall to pick up Carly hoping they could get through this.

Church:

He was surprised by the amount of people who had come. Members of the five families had been expected but, it seemed most of Port Charles had decided to attend. He ushered Carly up to their place in the first Pew. Carly cried convincingly as Rick took her hand trying to comfort her but, was lost in his own grief. Courtney sat behind them with AJ and Mike on either side of her as she openly wept. Jason almost smiled at that considering how little she'd cared for Sonny when he was alive. In fact he could count on his hand how many people here were actually here for Sonny and not their own morbid curiosity. He Nodded to Johnny and Francis who stood guard at the rear of the Church. They began closing the doors when a woman hurried through them. Jason paused halfway into his seat, his mouth went dry as his gaze went from her long chestnut curls traveling slowly down her curvy body in the short black dress she reveled taking off her long black overcoat. Much of her face was hidden by oversized dark glasses but, he liked what he could see. He racked his brain, trying to figure out who she was when he saw Johnny's face light up in recognition and relief. Johnny gave him a small smile and nodded answering his unasked question. So Jason thought, That's Elizabeth Corinthos, he quickly dismissed al the inappropriate thoughts he'd been having of her. Francis took her arm leading her down the isle to where they sat. Whispers filled the crowded church but, she seemed oblivious to them all. Jason Stood as they reached them as Carly looked up instantly recognizing her. Elizabeth removed her sunglasses and Jason had to stifle a groan as he gazed into the deepest blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"Elizabeth, thank god. I was worried." Carly said softly embracing her. Jason could feel everyone's eyes on them as Carly motioned for Rick to make room and pulled Elizabeth down in the seat next to her. Jason Sat in his place at the end and tried not to be distracted by her thigh grazing his as he nodded to the priest to begin. The priest said a few words and then invited others to speak. Carly was halfway into her speech as the door were flung open by the PCPD and chaos ensued. Taggert produced a warrant and the coffin was flung open. Jason watched Elizabeth she'd been staring blankly ahead the entire service, she'd yet to make a single sound, shed a single tear. He watched as she stared at her brothers unmoving form in the coffin and something inside her broke. The police cleared out and Carly took her seat, the priest was about to continue when she stood suddenly making her way to the podium and turning to stare at the crowd.

"Some of you know me, Michael was my brother. Most of you knew him better as Sonny Corinthos. Some of you hated him, feared him, despised his very being but, to me he was just Michael, the only person in the world I could count on. I wasn't going to speak today, I didn't really see the point. How am I supposed to sum up how I felt about him with a few words. But, on the way over I couldn't stop thinking about this one day, it was years ago when we were kids living in Brooklyn. I was five years old and Michael was fifteen. They're was this cliff that the teenage boys would jump off of into the east river, to prove how brave they were. That day Michael and his friends had decided to do so, I tagged along as always to watch." She began with a small smile on her face. "I was always following him around, not that he ever minded. I remember how they stood there looking down and one by one chickened out. To this day I don't know what possessed me, I didn't even know how to swim, but I thought it looked like fun. So, I jumped. I can remember hitting the water and being sucked under but, I wasn't afraid. I didn't have to wait long to hear the second splash and I knew everything would be ok as he pulled me to the surface. Needless to say, the rest of the boys had to jump, not be outdone by a child but, Michael had come right in after me, not giving a second thought to the jump that he'd been to scared to take moments ago. He used to tell me I was the bravest person he knew, I was constantly taking crazy risks, things he said he'd never do but, I wasn't brave, not really. I always knew no matter how crazy something I did was, If I was in trouble I wouldn't have to wait long to hear that second splash. He would always be there to save me. And now he's gone and I feel like I'm walking on a tightrope and someone cut down my safety net." She finished turning she placed her hand on the closed coffin pausing for a few moments before returning to her seat.

The rest of the funeral proceeded without incident as the priest lead them in silent pray and Carly stood and thanked everyone for coming. Jason watched the church empty knowing the drugs would wear off soon and Sonny would panic inside the coffin. Elizabeth however remained in her seat quietly staring ahead as she had the entire service. Jason was about to say something when Mike approached cautiously.

"Lizzie." He began catching her attention. Jason actually took a step back when he saw the unmasked hate in her eyes as her gaze met Mikes.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I just thought." Mike began nervously. "Families should be together at a time like this."

"If you hadn't noticed, all of my family is dead." She replied continuing to look at him with pure hatred.

"Lizzie." Mike began.

"Don't call me that." She snapped drawing the attention of the remaining mourners. "Don't come here and act like you cared."

"I did care." Mike replied angerly. "I know I wasn't there for you two in the past but, Michael forgave me, I don't see why you insist on hating me. Like it or not I am your Father."

"Mike you're the loser who got my mother pregnant, it takes more than that to be a father." Liz spat back. "So what, your sober now, am I supposed to be proud? You finally took an interest in our lives and I'm supposed to be thrilled. Well I'm sorry your to late. I don't need you anymore."

"You never did need me." Mike began. "Even when you were little you always looked at me that way, you always hated me."

"I don't hate you Mike." Liz began calmly. "I barley know you. How can I hate someone who's practically a stranger?"

"Daddy" Courtney said placing a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetheart." Mike replied giving her a small smile. "This is your sister Lizzie."

"I told you not to call me that." Liz began. "And she's not my sister."

"Don't take your anger for me out on Courtney." Mike demanded.

"Don't worry I have my own reasons for not liking her, that have nothing to do with you." Liz replied. "God, I don't know why you two even came today. Neither of you gave a damn about Michael when he was alive so why care now?"

"You have no right to say that, where the hell have you been the past five years?" Mike demanded.

"None of your damn business." Liz replied. "I don't owe you any answers. What do you care anyway. You have your precious daughter, the one you actually spent time with, got to know and for whatever reason loves you, just leave me alone."

"So that's what this is about, your jealous." Mike declared.

"Yes, I'm jealous." Liz replied sarcastically. "And from what I've heard she's Daddy's little girl. She loved my brothers money just as much as you do."

"You bitch." Courtney said slapping her.

"Back off, Barbie." Liz replied calmly.

"Or what? I'm not afraid of you. I kick box." She declared triumphantly.

"And I'm from Brooklyn." Liz began reaching int n her small purse. "I come prepared." She finished pulling a small switch blade out. "Now, this is my brothers funeral, so show some respect and leave before I get mad."

"Jason." Courtney said stepping back fearfully. "Your not going to let her threaten me are you?"

"Johnny." Jason called. "Escort them out." he said nodding towards Courtney and Mike. He watched amused as they Johnny roughly escorted the furious pair out of the church. He turned back to Liz who watched him cautiously.

"Oh, I forgot you haven't met." Carly said after recovering from her muffled laughter. "Liz, this is Jason Morgan."

"You make quite a first impression." Jason commented smiling softly at the nervous girl who moments before had seemed so intimidating.

"I hate being called Lizzie." She replied.

"Noted." Jason replied. "How about I just call you Elizabeth."

"That's fine." She nodded. "I'm sorry I caused such a scene." She said turning to Carly.

"Don't worry about it," Carly replied. "I don't think you've met Rick either." She began gesturing to him. "And you know Alexis."

"Hello." Liz said quietly.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Sonny spoke about you all the time." Liz nodded blinking back the tears that threatened to escape.

"He talked about you a lot too." She replied causing a small smile to form on his face.

"I wish I had gotten to know him better before..." He trailed off. "But, I hope to be able to get to know you."

"No." Liz declared surprising them all. "I don't want to know you, I don't want a new brother." her hand flew to her mouth as if surprised by what she'd said and without another word she spun around and ran out of the church.

"Don't worry I'm on it." Francis said picking up her forgotten coat and running after her. Carly watched Jason as his gaze followed Liz out the door. She had to remind herself she was supposed to be devastated with grief to stop herself from giggling. She couldn't wait till she was alone with him later so she could tease him unmercifully. It seemed Jason already had a thing for her sister in-law.


	3. Pain

Thanks for all your feed back. Just to explain, it is the first Alcazar, the one obsessed with Brenda, not the second one who was obsessed with Carly. As for Liz not being told, I had a hard time coming up with a feasible reason for that, I wanted her and Sonny to be close, but I also needed her to be left out for some reason. Sorry if it was a little confusing. She wasn't told because noone honestly thought she'd find out, she was supposed to be unreachable in some remote jungle for a month and like on the show they thought Sonny would only be "dead" for a few days but, things complicated their plan and it had to be longer. I hope that clears it up. If anything else is confusing let me know.

She paused in the doorway, she could have sworn she saw. No, she thought I must be losing my mind. Rushing out the ornate wooden doors she was met by the harsh winter air. She Barley felt the soft flutter of snowflakes as they began falling peacefully to the ground. She couldn't breath, she needed to get out of there, away from it all. She couldn't pretend it wasn't real anymore, not after seeing Sonny in that box, so peaceful and calm looking. If he'd been alive there was no way in hell he'd have gotten in, not after what Deke did to him. She'd prayed that when the police barged in and opened the coffin that it would be empty, that it was all some sick joke. But, she had to face the fact that he was gone. She'd been walking a while when she shivered glancing around herself surprised to find herself in the middle of the park. She noticed the light brushing of snow, when did it start snowing she wondered. She spun around when she felt something warm cover her relived to see the familiar body guard.

"Forgot your coat." Francis said. She gave him a small smile of thanks.

"How's the wife and kid." She asked brushing the snow off the swing set before taking a seat.

"Their good, Sean's just starting to talk." Francis said beaming with pride.

"That's nice." She said tightening her coat around her. They sat in silence shivering in the cold. "Francis." She said breaking the silence.

"Yeah kid?" He asked.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She asked. Francis couldn't bear to look her in the eye. He'd never heard the feisty brunet sound so broken, so lost and it killed him that it was all a lie. He prayed she'd forgive them when it was all over.

Safe house:

Jason paced Sonny's room cursing Brenda. She had to knock out Benny sneaking out to attend Sonny's funeral. Thank god he'd spotted her. She'd almost ruined everything. While he dragged her back to the safe house kicking and screaming Max had gotten Sonny back. After Jason decided he'd mumbled enough mean things about Brenda he stopped his pacing to study his friend. Sonny had been very quiet, to quiet since he'd been brought back to the safe house. Jason realized it must have been hard to have sat through his own funeral but, there was something else weighing heavy ion the older mans mind.

"I can't believe she did that." Sonny said quietly.

"What do you expect, she never has any respect for what's best for everyone, she just does what she wants." Jason began annoyed.

"What?" Sonny asked confused.

"Brenda." Jason replied scowling.

"No, not her. Elizabeth." Sonny began. "I can't believe she got up and spoke, that she even came."

"Why not, you're her brother" Jason replied plainly.

"Yeah, but you don't know her." Sonny began. "She hates funerals, thinks there ridiculous. I actually had to make her go to our mothers. After she left Port Charles, I never really expected her to back."

"What's with that?" Jason asked.

"I have a few ideas, but I'm not really sure myself." Sonny explained. "At first I thought she was afraid to come back, because of Deke but, even after he died she still wouldn't. I never really pushed the issue, it was safer for her not to be here."

"How long do you think she'll stay?" Jason asked.

"Who knows." Sonny replied shrugging. "She could already be gone." For some reason that didn't set well with Jason.

"Francis would have called." Jason replied.

"Doesn't really matter anyway." Sonny began bitterly. "She'll never forgive me for this. I honestly though she'd never find out."

"None of us suspected Paul." Jason began.

"You did, you said he was to nosy, but what do I do, I send him down to my sister." Sonny interrupted.

"There's no point worrying about that now, Paul has been taken care of." Jason replied.

"Was she alright?" Sonny asked concerned.

"Yeah, she had some scrapes and bruises on her arm but, other than that seemed fine." Jason began. "She got pretty fired up when Mike came over."

"I heard." Sonny interrupted with a small smile. "That's Liz, she's stubborn to a fault, but the thing is she'll make it seem perfectly reasonable. She could spend hours arguing with you that the sky was actually red, not blue, and in the end you'd believe her. She can talk you into doing something and then make you believe it was your idea to begin with."

"Do you want me to tell her the truth?" Jason asked knowing it was a bad idea but, he could see how important it was to Sonny. Sonny considered the question wanted desperately to say yes.

"No, it's not safe to now." Sonny replied sadly. "But, you can't let her leave, make sure she stays here, at least until this is all over."

Jakes:

They had walked silently from the park her question still lingering in the air. Liz walked into the bar nodding to the owner before walking upstairs to the room she'd rented. Francis took his post at the bottom of the stairs silently scanning the room. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, part of her wondered why she was still here, she'd done what she came to do, there was nothing left in PC for her she thought bitterly pulling of the small black dress and kicking it across the room. She stormed into the bathroom turning the on as hot as she could stand before stepping into the spray. Shutting the stall door behind her she sank to the floor sobbing. She stayed that way until the water ran cold before pulling herself up and shutting off the water. She quickly dried off walking back into her room and scanning the few outfits she brought. Finally finding the one she wanted she grabbed it and dressed. She ran a comb through her hair deciding to just let it dry naturally as she pulled on her favorite boots, black leather with a five inch heel, and zipped them up. She glanced in the mirror studying her tight black tank top and snug low-rise jeans. She decided to forgo makeup simply adding a deep red lipstick. She flipped her head over ruffling up her hair before returning to the mirror pleased by the wild curls that framed her face. She wasn't sure anything could hurt worse than losing her brother but, she was sure as hell going to try and find out. She thought as she walked down the stairs.

Francis took one look at her and cursed under his breath quickly pulling out his phone and dialing as she sat down and ordered her first drink.


	4. Something that hurts worse

She ordered a shot of tequila, downing it quickly, forcing herself not to choke as it burned it's way down into her stomach. She was on her sixth shot, when the numbness started to kick in. She smiled, stumbling as she jumped off her stool. She quickly found her balance and sauntered over to the pool tables. She could feel the men's eyes on her, but without the usual discomfort. She buried it, she wanted this, it was all part of her plan. She gazed at them quickly finding the meanest, toughest looking biker in the group and smiling at him as she strolled over.

"Well, look what we have here boys." He exclaimed as she approached. Francis stood in his corner glaring, unsure of how to react. "Care for a game princess?" He asked.

"I don't know how to play." Elizabeth replied batting her eyelashes.

"Oh really, I could teach you." He said placing his arms on either side of the pool table trapping her in front of him as his friends laughed.

"Are you any good?" She asked hopping up to sit on the table causing his friends to roar in laughter.

"I'm the best there is." He replied arrogantly. Francis breathed a sigh of relief as Jason walked in. He didn't even spare Francis a glance as he stalked over to the group of men surrounding Liz. They parted at his glare.

"Let's go." Jason said grabbing Liz's hand and trying to pull her from the table. She wriggled out of his grasp. Glaring at him defiantly. The man she'd been flirting with turned around and stepped between them.

"Looks like the lady doesn't want to leave." he said with a smirk. As soon as the words were out of his mouth Jason grabbed him pinning him to the wall by his troat.

"You and your friends are going to stay away from her, understand." He said menacingly.

"Or what?" the man asked with as much bravery as he could with Jason cutting off his air supply.

"Or, I'll get angry." Jason replied calmly. He released the man who stumbled back towards his friends. He could here whisperings of, Jason Morgan, and enforcer.

"Sorry." The man began fearfully realizing who Jason was. "I didn't know she was with you." He said as his group moved to the far side of the bar. Jason turned to Elizabeth and was shocked when he was slapped across the face.

"Who do you think you are?" She demanded. Jason didn't bother replying instead picked her up and threw her over his shoulder walking them out of the bar.

"Put me down you neanderthal" She screamed as she beat her tiny fists against his back.

"Your welcome." Jason mumbled as he placed her on her feet in the parking lot. She swayed slightly before finding her balance. She opened her mouth to scream at him but quickly closed it.

"I think I'm gona throw up." She said rushing over to some bushes and puking in them. Jason sighed walking over to her. He held her hair back as she continued to empty her stomach. When she was done he helped her over to a near by bench shrugging out of his jacket he placed it over her shoulders and pulled a rag from his pocket and handed it to her to clean herself up.

"Thank you." She said quietly avoiding his gaze.

"No problem." He replied.

"I'm sorry." She began hesitantly. "I shouldn't have hit you."

"It's ok." he replied.

"Why are you being so nice to me." She asked finally meeting his gaze. He nearly lost his breath when she lifted her deep blue eyes to his. Reminding himself she was Sonny's sister, and drunk he tore his gaze away.

"Why shouldn't I be?" He asked.

"Because you don't know me." She replied. "My brother asked you to look out for me, didn't he?" Jason nodded. "Well, you don't have to."

"Maybe I want to." Jason replied. They sat silently as the wind picked up Liz shivered pulling her arms through his jacket for more warmth.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked.

"No, I don't really feel it." He replied. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"The cold?" She asked.

"No, what you were doing in there." He corrected.

"Why?" She asked. "It seems pretty obvious what I was doing."

"Sometimes it helps to talk." Jason began. "I'm a real good listener."

"You really want to know?' She asked.

"If you want to tell me." Jason replied.

"Do you know what nothing feels like." She asked.

"Yeah," He began meeting her gaze. "It's pretty much where I live."


	5. What Now?

"You know what I do when I want to get away?" Jason asked.

"What?" Liz replied.

"Come on I'll show you." he said standing up and offering her his hand. She took it unsurely as he led her over into the parking lot.

"You want me to get on that?" She asked gesturing to his motorcycle.

"Why not?" He asked Throwing a leg over the bike. She stared at him for a few minutes before shrugging her shoulders and getting on behind him.

"Hold on tight. Just scream if I'm going to fast." He called over his shoulder as he revved the engine. She put her arms loosely around him but, quickly tightened them as he shot out of the parking lot. She was afraid to open her eyes at first burring her head in his back. Her courage grew and she tilted her head to the side cautiously opening her eyes to watch the scenery whip by.

She'd never felt a rush like it throwing her head back and laughing. It was all over much to soon for her liking as Jason pulled the bike to a stop on an old bridge helping her off.

"I come here to think." Jason explained as she took in the scenery. "There's an old estate down that way, you can see it better during the day."

"It's beautiful." Liz replied leaning over the railing and gazing down at the frozen stream. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He replied.

"This Alcazar guy, the one everyone says killed my brother." She began.

"I can't" Jason interrupted.

"I'm not stupid." Liz cut him off. "I have no illusion about what my brother did, what you do. I'm not going to run off with some crazy plan for revenge."

"Then what do you want to know?" Jason asked skeptically.

"Your going to make sure he pays, aren't you?" She asked.

"I'm taking care of it." Jason replied cryptically.

"Good." Liz replied

"What are you going to do now?" Jason asked.

"That's the million dollar question." Liz began shrugging. "God I hate it here."

"You want to leave?" Jason asked.

"No, not here." Liz explained. "I just don't care for New York very much. It holds a lot of bad memories."

"Of your stepfather?" Jason asked cautiously.

"What do you know about that?" Liz asked surprised.

"Sonny told me how he treated you guys and your mother." Jason replied.

"Oh." Liz replied tearing her gaze from his. "So, I guess I'll be taking off soon. I mean there's nothing keeping me here."

"You still have family here." Jason replied.

"Who, a brother who's aa stranger to me. A sister who I don't know and already can't stand. Or the icing on the cake my dead beat dad." Liz asked sarcastically.

"You have Carly, Michael and the Baby is due in a few months." Jason began. "And you have me."

"You barley know me." Liz replied.

"But, I'd like to be your friend." Jason replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why not?" He countered.

"I guess I can stick around for a while." Liz relented.

"Good," Jason began. "But, you can't stay at Jakes." He put up a hand to stop her protest. "It's not safe, not right now. You can stay with Carly"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Liz began. "I mean it would be to hard, I can't just go back to my old room and pretend everything ok now that..." She trailed off.

"You can stay across the hall with me." Jason began. "I'm hardly ever home and there's plenty of room." She stared at him for a few minutes considering her options. She barley knew this man, but something in his eyes made her trust him. That scared her, she didn't trust anyone. If you don't trust people they can't hurt you. But, for the first time in her life she was compelled to take a risk, to let someone in.

"Ok." Liz replied. "I guess I can stay with you for a while, until it's safe."


	6. Friends?

"I just have to check on Carly, make yourself at home." Jason said opening the door to his penthouse for her. She gazed around the room after he left smiling when she noticed the pool table. She barley knew Jason but, from what she knew the place seemed very him, direct and to the point. She placed her small bag down and sank into the comfortable leather sofa.

Jason walked into the other penthouse only to be ambushed by Carly.

"Where have you been? Is everything ok? Where's Elizabeth? What did Sonny say to tell her?" Carly rattled off questions quicker than Jason could answer.

"Calm down." He demanded pulling her over to the couch and gently shoving her onto it. "Sonny's fine, Elisabeth's fine, she's actually across the hall."

"Really?" carly began her eyes lighting up. "I knew you like her."

"W-what?" Jason stuttered. "It has nothing to do with that. She needs to stay somewhere safe, and it would to hard for her to stay with you here."

"So you offered to let her stay with you." Carly finished for him. "Now why would you do that? You could have put her up anywhere, stuck her in a safe house, admit it, you like her."

"She's Sonny's sister." Jason replied.

"So?" Carly asked.

"Drop it Carly." Jason demanded. "I have enough to deal with right now."

"Fine, I'll drop it." Carly began. "For now."

"We can't tell her anything. It's to risky now." Jason explained.

"What!" Carly exclaimed. "How can Sonny do that to her."

"Trust me, he's not thrilled about it but, we can't risk any more surprises. If we mess up now lives are on the line." Jason replied.

"Ok." Carly relented. "I don't like it but I guess I understand."

"Tomorrow I have to meet with the five families, I need you to promise me you wont leave the penthouse." Jason began. "I'm not sure how they'll react yet and I don't want you to be in any danger."

"Ok, I promise." Carly replied. "I hope Sonny knows what he's doing."

"So do I." Jason replied walking out the door.

He walked into his penthouse only to find Elizabeth curled up on the sofa asleep. Silently he walked over and picked her up and carried her upstairs. He placed her on the bed in the guest room covering her with a blanket before leaving.

"She's Sonny's sister." He quietly reminded himself before going into his own room. It seemed as if he'd just fallen asleep when he was jolted awake by screaming. He jumped out of bed and raced across the hall bursting into the guest room with his gun drawn prepared for anything, except there wasn't anything there. Elizabeth was thrashing around trying to free herself from the tangle the blanket had become crying out in her sleep. He quickly placed his gun atop the dresser before walking over to the bed and gently shaking her.

"Elizabeth, wake up." he called softy trying to gently wake her but, it only seemed to worsen the situation. Her eyes flew open and in the darkness she could make out a man sitting on the edge of her bed leaning over her.

"Get off me, don't touch me!" She screamed pushing him away as she tried to kick her legs free of the blanket.

"It's just me." Jason replied quickly jumping off the bed and flipping on the light. "You were having a nightmare."

"Jason." Elizabeth began confused as she finally freed herself of the covers. She glanced around the room trying to figure out where she was and how she'd gotten there. Last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the sofa.

"You were asleep, I carried you up here." Jason quickly explained sensing her confusion. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's not your fault." Elizabeth began. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"No problem, you ok?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Elizabeth replied sitting up. "I'm fine, it was just a dream." She said giving him a fake smile, one she'd perfected over the years. Jason knew she was lying, but decided not to push her instead he discreetly retrieved his gun pausing in her doorway.

"If you need anything, I'm right across the hall."

"Thanks, I'll be ok." She replied as he left.

The next morning Jason woke surprised to find Elizabeth already up in the kitchen.

"I made coffee." She said as he walked in, "I don't drink it, so it might be bad."

"Thanks." Jason replied pouring himself a cup.

"You didn't have any food, so I borrowed some eggs from Carly." Elizabeth began as she moved around the kitchen. "I wasn't sure how you liked them."

"You didn't have to make me breakfast." Jason began.

"I wanted to." Elizabeth interrupted. "You don't really seem like the suit and tie type." She remarked taking in his attire as she placed a plate in front of him.

"I'm not." Jason replied. "I have a meeting today, about that, I need you too."

"Stay in the apartment, I know. Carly already told me." Elizabeth interrupted.

"Just until I get done." Jason replied. "I know there's not much to do here but,"

"It's ok." She interrupted. "I understand." Jason was surprised he'd expected a fight, at least some pouting.

"I should get going." Jason began.

"You haven't eaten yet." Elizabeth protested.

"I don't usually eat breakfast." Jason began.

"Well, you should. It's the most important meal of the day." Elizabeth replied.

"Says who." Jason asked.

"Says me." Elizabeth said defiantly.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that." Jason said with a small smile.

"You could try Morgan, But you wouldn't win." Elizabeth replied triumphantly.


	7. Family

"What are you doing?" Carly asked bursting into the apartment later that morning. "I'm bored out of my mind." She finished flopping down onto the couch next to Liz.

"I was just sketching." Liz replied closing her sketch book and focusing on the blonde. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I can't wait until the morning sickness goes away." Carly replied fidgeting nervously under the other woman's gaze. She hated this, lying to her. "I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. It'll be the first time I get to see the baby."

"Of course I'll go." Liz replied.

"Thanks." Carly replied smiling. "I was also wondering, if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight. Rick and Alexis will be there." Carly asked cautiously.

"I don't know." Liz began. "After what I said at the funeral, they probably think I'm nuts."

"Hey, it's ok. Rick understands. He's really a good guy." Carly replied.

"I guess I can come." Liz replied reluctantly. "Your not cooking are you?"

"I see my reputation preceded me." Carly laughed. "No, I'm ordering in. It's safe."

"Just checking." Liz replied.

"Ok, I'll see you at six, try and see if you can talk Jason into coming." Carly said walking out the door.

Liz sat after Carly left staring at her unopened sketch book. Something was up. Everyone was acting strangely. Carly seemed to be taking her husbands death a little to well. Liz scolded herself. She knew how much Carly loved her brother. Who was she to judge how other people grieved, it wasn't like she was the poster girl for normalcy. But, she knew something was up and she planned to find out just what it was. She thought determinedly as she returned to her sketching. At five she decided she should start getting ready. She quickly reviewed the small selection of clothing she'd brought with her. Deciding to dress casually in a pair of jeans and a deep red turtleneck sweater. Brushing her hair into soft waves and adding a touch of makeup she wondered why she cared so much. She felt badly about what she said to Rick, but that didn't make it any less true. He seemed nice enough, she would just go to dinner be nice and see where things went from there. She pulled a photo from the pocket of the pants she'd changed out of the edges where worn and the color fading. She looked at the smiling faces beaming up at her. Her mother, her brother and her. They looked so happy, but it was a lie, fake smiles that to anyone else seemed real. She ran her finger over their faces. You can do this she told herself slipping the picture into her pocket. She carried it everywhere like a security blanket. She could still picture it sitting on the mantle of their home. The day she left her mother had given it to her. She plastered that fake smile on her face and headed out the door.

"Great, you came." Carly said ushering her inside.

"I said I would." Liz replied. Turning to face the other guest.

"Hello." Rick greeted cautiously.

"Hi." Liz replied. "I'm sorry, about the other day."

"Don't worry about it." Rick said smiling.

"So, who's hungry." Carly asked breaking the tension. They all sat as Carly laid out the food in front of them. "Jason didn't want to come?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since this morning." Liz replied. Conversation seemed to fall after that, noone really knew what to say.

"So last I heard you were applying to grad school." Carly said passing a plate to Liz.

"I'm looking into it." Liz replied.

"I've seen some of your work, it's great." Rick commented.

"Thank you." Liz replied with a small smile. "What?" Liz asked uncomfortably as he stared.

"I'm sorry it's just, you look so much like our mother, I mean the pictures I've seen of her anyway. Except for." Rick began apologetically.

"Except for my eyes. Michael had her eyes." Liz finished for him. "I guess I get my blue eyes from Mike. Pretty much all I ever got from him."

"I just wish I could have met her." Rick replied wistfully. "I'm sorry to bring it up, I know it was hard for Sonny to talk about her."

"It's ok. I understand. What do you want to know?" Liz asked.

"Just, what was she like?" Rick asked.

"Michael acted like she was a saint, perfect. He tends to do that to the women in his life." Liz began. "I mean I loved my mother but, she had her faults, we all do. She was a wonderful cook, but she always burned the toast, no matter how hard she tried, it always burned." Liz began smiling. "She loved to dance, some days when we'd come home from school she'd push the couch against the wall and put on one of her records. She always smelled like fresh flowers, even in the middle of the winter. She had this infectious laugh, no matter how bad things were you couldn't help laughing along with her." They where interrupted by the door opening.

"Sorry, I tried to get here sooner." Jason said walking in.

"It's fine. Grab a plate." Carly replied from her seat. Jason nodded at Rick and Alexis giving Liz a small smile before sitting.

"I just don't understand." Rick began. "I mean why would she have married a man like Deke."

"It was complicated." Liz began cautiously. "I asked her the same thing once myself."

"What did she say?" Rick asked.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" She asked.

"I guess." Rick began confused. "So she thought he was her soul mate."

"No." Liz explained. "She used to tell me, you can't help who you fall in love with. There's someone out there for everyone, someone who may not seem to make sense, or even be the 'right' person for you. But, it doesn't matter, once you find them your theirs forever and no matter what happens anyone else would be settling. She loved Mike, god knows why but she did. And we all know how reliable he is. She knew he'd never settle down, She was young and alone with two kids to raise so she settled and married Deke. And when things went bad, she was stuck, you know the rest more or less."

"You really don't like Mike." Alexis commented.

"Mike and I, well that is an even more complicated story." Liz replied. "He made his choices now he has to live with them."

"You don't think a person can change?" Rick asked.

"They can't change the past." Liz replied sadly. Carly wisely changed the topic and they spent the rest of the evening discussing Rick and Alexis's practices and Carly's club.


	8. routines

It had been a week since Elizabeth had moved in with him. Every morning he'd wake up to find her in the kitchen making him breakfast, every night he'd come home late to find her asleep on the sofa with a note on his desk telling him his dinner was in the fridge. And every night he'd hear her scream for help in her sleep. He was intrigued by her, slowly she would reveal another part of herself to him allowing him into her life and it killed him to lie to her.

"What are your plans today?" Jason asked as she washed dishes.

"I'm going to church, other than that, I don't know?" Liz began. "Carly asked me to go shopping but, I don't think I could take another day of that." Jason knew from the guards that she went to the seven o'clock mass at Saint Francis every morning. He didn't really understand why, most people went to church once a week if that. He knew Sonny had never attended church that regularly.

"I don't know when I'll be home tonight, It'll probably be late again." Jason began.

"It's ok, I don't need you to entertain me." Liz interrupted.

"I know, maybe I can pick you up for a ride this afternoon." Jason offered.

"I'd like that." Liz replied smiling softly.

She quietly walked to what had become her regular seat as Francis slid in beside her in the pew. After the service she stood slowly and made her way over to the alter lighting a candle for her brother and one for her mother before leaving. Though she knew all the prayer in the world would never help the emptiness that had been threatening to engulf her since she was a child, that she seemed to lack the strength to fight anymore.

"You should know, My mother is thrilled to here I've started attending church daily." Francis said as they exited the building. Liz through him a teasing smile.

"I told you I was a good influence didn't I?" She asked.

"Yes, but you told me that right before you convinced me to go skiing down a closed trail in the Swiss Alps. " Francis laughed.

Kellys:

Liz didn't know how she'd let Carly talk her into coming out to lunch, she was perfectly happy to spend her day sitting alone in the quiet penthouse feeling sorry for herself. But, Carly was her brother's wife she was carrying his baby and She owed it to her brother to help Carly in anyway she could.

"Carly how are you doing honey?" Bobbie asked coming over as they walked in.

"I'm doing ok mama." She replied.

"An how are you Liz?" Bobbie asked pulling her into a hug.

"You guys know each other?" Carly asked.

"Best waitress I ever had." Bobbie began cringing as the sounds of breaking dishes came from the kitchen. "I was disappointed to find it doesn't run in the family." She added as Courtney sauntered out of the kitchen.

"Come on let's sit at the counter so Penny can wait on us." Carly said pulling her over before she could protest. "I've been craving chili all day, and I'm not leaving until I get it."

They sat having a peaceful lunch, ignoring the looks of contempt Courtney was throwing at them.

"I heard trouble blew back into our sleepy town." A voice called from behind them. Liz spun around and burst into a smile.

"Well, if it isn't little Lucky Spenser." Liz laughed.

"Little?" Lucky began feigning hurt. "I'm bigger than you."

"That's not hard." Liz laughed.

"Hey Carly, how are you doing?" He asked politely.

"I'm fine." Carly replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot your cousins." Liz began smiling. "Lucky and I used to get in trouble together."

"No, you used to get me into trouble." Lucky corrected.

"Last I heard you had become one of Port Charles finest." Liz teased.

"Not anymore." Lucky began with a smirk leaning in. "Honestly, I only did it to piss of Luke." He said quietly. "And it worked."

"So what are you doing now?" Liz asked.

"Threatening to go to med school." Lucky teased. "You?"

"Same as I've always done." Liz replied.

"Well, I have to get home." Carly said standing.

"I'll go with you." Liz began.

"No, stay have fun." Carly replied.

"Are you sure?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, don't worry I have a long nap planed." Carly replied walking out the door.

"So how are your parents and Lulu?" Liz asked politely.

"Good, there doing ok, Lulu is growing up so fast." Lucky began smiling. "I don't know who's more upset by it Me or my father."

"She was always such a sweetheart." Liz said with a small smile. "You guys will have your hands full once she starts dating."

"I don't even want to think about that." Lucky replied. "I'm actually meeting some friends at Dad's club tonight, you should stop by."

"I don't think so, but thanks." Liz replied.

"Well, if you change your mind just give me a call." Lucky said jotting his number on a napkin. "Or if you just wana talk or anything."

"Thanks Lucky." Liz said giving him a small smile.

"Lizzie.' Mike said walking up to her at the counter.

"I gotta go." Liz said to Lucky standing up.

"See you around?" Lucky asked.

"Maybe." Liz said as she ignored Mike walking out of the diner.

"Lizzie wait." Mike called causing her to hurry her steps not particularly paying attention to where she was going she ran right into someone. She almost fell but they reached out and steadied her.

"Sorry." She began glancing up. "Jason thank god."

"Is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Just get me out of here." She begged. "I can't deal with him today."


	9. More than friends?

Jason hadn't said a work as they'd run to his motorcycle and taken off. She sat holding on to his reveling in the freedom she felt as the wind ripped through her hair. After a while he slowed down puling the bike to a stop he helped her off.

"Thanks, I needed that." She said smiling.

"It's good to se you smile." Jason replied. "You want to talk about it?"

"It was just Mike being Mike." She replied. "I don't know why he can't just leave me alone."

"He seems to care about you." Jason began.

"Jason." She interrupted. "Were friends right?"

"I'd like to think so." He replied.

"Well then, piece of advice, never take his side or defend him in any way to me." She said annoyed. "I don't care if everyone thinks I'm being an irrational bitch, I have my reasons for treating him the way I do and nothing can change the way I feel about him."

"Ok." Jason said putting his hands up in mock surrender. "I know better than to piss you off." He teased. "So, how was church?"

"You think I'm a nut for going don't you?" She asked.

"No, I just don't really get the whole god and religion thing." Jason explained.

"Well, the way I look at it there are two options, either there really is a god and heaven and all that or there isn't. I like to think there is, it makes me happy, brings me some comfort and if in the end I'm wrong and this is it, it wont really matter anyway." She explained.

"So your basically just coving all the bases." He replied.

"Yes and no, I mean if it makes me happy what's the harm. I'm not hurting anyone." Liz replied honestly.

"I guess that makes sense." He said thinking. "But, wouldn't you be disappointed if your wrong." Jason asked.

"That's the beauty of it, if I'm wrong and there's nothing after this life, then I wont get the chance to be disappointed." Liz explained.

"I never thought of it that way." He replied thoughtfully. "That doesn't mean I'm going to jump on the bandwagon or anything."

"Don't worry, I wont hold it against you." Liz laughed. "But, just to be safe I'll pray for you."

"Thanks, I think." He said smiling. "Come on we should get back." he said leading her back to the bike.

"Damn it." She groaned tripping over a rock and falling.

"Are you ok." Jason asked concerned kneeling beside her.

"Yeah, graceful as always." She laughed. "I just scraped my knee."

"Let me see." he demanded as he tenderly probed the cut. "It doesn't look to bad. We can clean it out when we get home."

"I'm fine." She declared. He glanced up pausing as he noticed how close their faces where. His eyes automatically went to her lips he watched as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth a habit she often displayed. He cupped her face using his thumbs to release her lip from the torture she was inflicting on it. She wasn't sure who leaned in first but, the next thing she knew his lips were brushing against hers. Her arm as if it had a mind of it's own wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. Just as he went to deepen the kiss her brain kicked back in and she panicked pushing him away. She quickly stood unable to meet his gaze. She hurried over to the bike. Silently waiting for him to get on.

"Elizabeth." Jason began unsurely.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "That shouldn't have happened."

It was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him. He'd kissed her, something he'd wanted to do since he first saw her and she thought it was a mistake. They road back to the penthouse in silence stepping inside. She dashed upstairs without a word. He was confused, she'd kissed him back why, did she pull away. He debated going upstairs to find out, but he had to go see Sonny and give him a report on the situation with Alcazar. So he decided to let it be, for now.

Safe house:

"How's everything going at the warehouse?" Sonny asked after Jason briefed him.

"Normal." Jason replied. "We had one suspicious shipment, but I had it turned around before it could arrive."

"Good, how's Carly doing." He asked.

"Fine." Jason replied.

"Hey man, where's your head?" Sonny asked noticing he was unusually distracted. Jason turned to look at his partner, and friend.

"I kissed your sister." Jason declared not wanting to lie to him.

"I'm guessing were not talking about Courtney." Sonny replied walking over and pouring himself a scotch. Jason nodded. "So, what are you looking for me to say?"

"I don't know, I just didn't want to lie to you about it." Jason replied.

"Well, I appreciate your honesty." Sonny began. "If your looking for my permission to go pursue her, your not going to get it, not that you need it. I'm never going to think anyone's good enough for her, but she could do a hell of a lot worse than you."

"So your not mad?" Jason asked.

"No' Sonny replied. "However, you may be my best friend, my business partner, my enforcer but, if you break her heart, I break you kneecaps, understand?" Jason nodded. "Ok, anything else you wana spring on me?"

"Nope, that's it." Jason replied.

"Ok, we should be able to move on Alcazar by the end of the week and this can all be over." Sonny said smiling.


	10. Running scared

"Where do you think your going?" Francis asked as Liz stepped out of the penthouse with her bags.

"Nowhere." Liz replied avoiding his gaze."Ok, fine. I was heading out of town." She admitted annoyed.

"But you promised Carly you'd stay, at least until the baby was born." Johnny reminded her from his post across the hall.

"I know, but I can't." She said frustrated. "I need to get out of here."

"Does this have something to do with Jason?" Francis asked.

"What, why would you say that?" She asked.

"Because you've been acting weird since he brought you home." Johnny replied.

"We were wondering if something happened." Francis added.

"It was nothing." She lied.

"Listen kid, I've known you since you were seven years old, don't even try to lie to me." Johnny replied.

"You know what, it's none of your business, so I'm just gona get going." She said picking up her bags. Johnny grabbed her before she could get on the elevator.

"Here." He said taking her bags and tossing them to Francis. "Put them back in her room and cover for me, I'll be back in a while." He said stepping on the elevator with her. "You going to pout all night?" He asked amused as the doors closed.

"You can't make me stay." She said glaring at him.

"You wana leave, you need to tell me why first?" Johnny replied. "Did Morgan do something stupid, I'll kick his ass if you want."

"Like I'd need your help to do that." Liz said with a small smile. "Where are we going?" She asked as he steered her off the elevator.

"Just for a walk." he replied. They silently walked through the deserted park.

"He kissed me." She said quietly after a few minutes.

"And your pissed because?" He prompted.

"I liked it." She admitted.

"Jason's a good guy." Johnny began.

"I know, that's the problem." Liz said sadly. "Look, it's snowing." She said pointing excitedly. Johnny shook his head laughing.

Harborview towers:

"What did you do?" Francis demanded as he stepped of the elevator.

"What?" Jason asked confused.

"Liz was ready to bolt out of town after you brought her home, what did you do?" He demanded.

"She didn't go, did she?" Jason asked concerned.

"No, Johnny took her for a walk." Francis replied. "You still haven't answered my question."

"It's not really any of your business is it?" Jason shot back.

"Oh, it is my business." Francis replied refusing to be intimidated. "She's like a sister to Johnny, Max and I. You've known her for what, a few weeks, we've known her a lot longer hell, Johnny's known her since they we're kids. Now, tell me what the hell you did to freak her out so badly."

"I don't know." Jason sighed frustrated. "I mean, I kissed her and, she kissed me back but then,"

"She freaked out." Francis finished for him.

"Yeah." Jason nodded.

"Piece of advice, she has this tendency to do things like that. She once told me she thought her brain lacked the edit function." he laughed. "She'll just say whatever pops in her head, just reacts on instinct, it's a defense mechanism. If you serious about her, and you'd better be, don't let her push you away."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Jason sighed pushing open his door.

"Oh Jason." Francis called causing him to pause. "If you hurt her.."

"I know, Sonny already has dibs on my kneecaps." Jason laughed stepping inside.

She'd hoped he wouldn't be home and she could quietly sneak up to her room and pretend to be asleep when he returned but, no such luck. He was waiting for her.

"Did you have a nice walk?" He asked casually.

"Yes." She said shrugging out of her Jacket. "Damn it, why did you have to do it, why did you have to kiss me?"

"I didn't have to, I wanted to." He replied.

"Why?" She asked bewildered.

"Why not?" He countered. "Why did you kiss me back?"

"I wasn't thinking, I mean, We can't do this." She said frustrated.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Because, you scare me." She admitted unable to meat his gaze.

"Hey," He said cupping her face and forcing her to look at him. "I'd never hurt you."

"See, that's just it Jason, you're a nice guy, not someone I can be with." She said taking a step back.. He wanted to laugh, of all the reasons to not want to be with him, it was because she thought he was too nice. "I don't date men like you, I date men who treat me like crap, men who don't give a crap about me."

"I don't understand." Jason began confused.

"What don't you get? I like a guy who goes days without calling me, openly cheats, drinks to much, one who uses me, hell even a guy who beats the crap out of me. Men who can't hurt me. But you, you could hurt me. Because I could care about you, and then it will just hurt more when you leave." She explained.

"Why are you so sure I'd leave?" He asked.

"Because, if you knew the truth, you wouldn't want me." She replied sadly.

"The truth about what?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter." She said. "We can be friends, nothing more."

"No." Jason replied.

"What do you mean no?" She asked confused.

"I don't want to be your friend, I'm not backing off, and I'm not going anywhere. So get used to it." Jason replied pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Her head was screaming for her to pull away, to run as far and fast as she could but, her body had a mind of it's own as she found herself once again responding to his kiss. Almost as soon as it had begun it was over. He released her and stepped back placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Elizabeth, I'll see you in the morning." He said walking up the stairs. She stood there unsure of what had just happened but, for the first time in her life she was seriously considering taking a risk, not with her life, but with her heart.


	11. Falling

It had been two long days since he'd refused to take no for an answer. She hadn't known what to expect, the next morning everything had seemed normal they'd had breakfast, talked, then he'd gotten up to leave kissing her goodbye. She cursed herself for responding to him. He kept doing it to her. They would be talking, out for a ride, shooting a game of pool stuff they'd always done and he'd kiss her. She hated that she'd come to look foward to it. That she wanted him to kiss her. She was also worried, that she was distracting him. Night after night she sat up worrying about where he was, what he was doing. She didn't want to worry, she didn't want to care.

"But I do." She sighed. Wrapping the worn yellow afghan around herself. She shook her head trying to clear it of thoughts of him. She pulled the faded photo out of her pocket as if to reassure herself she was doing the right thing, and then it hit her. "No, I wont let you do this to me anymore. Not this time." She declared standing up.

"Hey." Jason said walking into the penthouse and shrugging off his jacket. "I didn't think you'd be up."

"I, I want to try." She replied slowly.

"Try what?" He asked confused.

"To be more than friends, it scares me but, I want to try." She replied walking over to him. "It wont be easy, I have a lot of issues."

"So do I." He replied. She paused inches away from him nervously bitting her bottom lip. She slowly released it one arm slowly snaked it way around his neck gently pulling him down to her and for the first time she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her as the kiss became heated. Neither knew who started moving first but, next thing they knew they were crashing down onto the sofa. He held himself up so he wouldn't crush her as she broke away breathless.

"I'm sorry." He said sitting up.

"No, it's ok. It wasn't your fault. I just think we need to take things slowly." She said worrying her bottom lip again. He gently placed a hand on her cheek pulling it free from her teeth.

"I can do that." He said placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "How about a game of pool?"

"I don't know how to play." She replied. "I was going to learn once but than this big brute of a man came in and scared off my teacher then he threw me over his shoulder and carried me out of the bar." She teased.

"Big brute huh?" He asked smirking.

"Ok maybe he isn't that bad." She teased.

"Not that bad huh?" He asked smirking as he pulled her into his lap and began ticking her.

"Ok, ok, I give. He's great." She said laughing.

"And don't you forget it." Jason laughed.

"You fight dirty Morgan." She said mock glaring at him. "Besides, I'm still angry I didn't get my lesson."

"I can teach you." He offered.

"I'd like that." She replied.

A week Later:

"What's wrong?" Carly asked the obviously distracted brunet.

"Huh, sorry." Elizabeth replied realizing she hadn't been paying attention.

"It's ok." Carly said waving off her apology as she set the sample book she'd gotten for the nursery down. "What's on your mind? Let me guess, tall, blonde, doesn't say much." She teased.

"No,...well yes." Liz admitted. "I'm just so confused."

"Wanna talk about it?" Carly asked.

"You've got enough on your mind without my problems." Liz replied.

"Hey, come on, I could use the distraction and, we're friends right? Well, I'd like to think so anyways." Carly replied.

"I haven't had a girlfriend since...well since I was a teenager." Liz admitted.

"Me either." Carly replied. "Now spill." She demanded.

"He told me he wanted more, more than friendship." Liz began.

"Good for him, I knew one of these days he'd grow a brain." Carly said grinning.

"Yeah well, I told him no." Liz replied.

"I'm going to have to hurt you, aren't I." Carly groaned.

"But, he said he wasn't taking no for an answer." Liz continued. "And not in a creepy perverted sort of way." She quickly explained.

"Don't worry I don't think Jason is the creepy pervert type." Carly laughed. "So, you don't like him, as more than a friend?"

"I do, A few days ago, I told him I'd try, see where it went." Liz replied.

"Ok, I don't have to hurt you. So what's the problem?" Carly asked.

"I, I think I might be falling in love with him." Liz admitted covering her ears at Carly's squeal of delight.

Safe house:

"How's everything?" Sonny asked.

"I still am trying to figure out who tipped Alcazar off, this should have been over last week." Jason sighed.

"I know, this isn't exactly how I saw it playing out either but, we've come to far to back out now." Sonny replied.

"I know, Carly said to tell you she misses you." Jason replied. "And this better be over before the babies due or she'll be planning your real funeral."

"I don't doubt it." Sonny chuckled. "How's Liz?"

"Better, I can't keep lying to her." Jason replied.

"You don't have a choice." Sonny replied.

"I know damn it but, it's just..." Jason trailed off frustrated.

"You love her, don't you." Sonny asked.

"Yes." Jason replied looking him in the eye. "And when this is over, she'll hate me."


	12. Shot

"Damn it." Jason said frustrated, slamming his fist down on his desk. "I want to know who the leak is, and I want to know now!" He demanded.

"I know, we're doing our best." Max replied tiredly, he'd been following one of the new guards for the last twenty hours only to come up empty handed again, they'd been so sure it was him.

"I know, you guys have been great." Jason apologized. It was hard on Johnny, Max and Francis, they were the only men Jason and Sonny knew they could trust. Well, along with Benny, but as good as the man was on digging up information, this came down to constant surveillance which the older man wasn't any good for. "Go home, get some sleep."

"Thanks." Max replied heading out.

'I have to be missing something.' Jason thought as he began pouring through the files again.

"Boss, we have problem with the shipment." His foreman said nervously from the doorway. "You'd better come take a look." Jason groaned getting up from his desk and following the frightened man.

"Burn it, all of it. This shipment never arrived." Jason ordered. The foreman nodded knowing better than to argue. He started shouting orders. Satisfied it was being handled Jason watched with an uneasy feeling. He knew this was a set up, the drugs were planted purposefully meaning the morons at the PCPD would be here soon. He walked back into his office picking up the phone and punching in the familiar number.

"Were not taking in any shipments until further notice. We haven't received anything since this afternoon, got it." He barked into the phone slamming it down after he received a confirming reply. He gazed out his window watching a ship being turned away from their dock, grunting in approval he turned to see the last traces of the tainted shipment being cleaned up. He had to hand it to them, the workers at the Corinthos Morgan Coffee Warehouse may not be in the 'business', but they were very efficient in cleaning up the occasional problem that it brought into the warehouse. And they were well paid to follow orders without question and keep their mouths shut. None of them wanted to get on Jason or Sonny's bad side, well now they were only afraid of Jason, but only because they were unaware of Sonny's death being fake, and they knew they'd never make as much doing the same work elsewhere. Almost as if on cue he heard the familiar wail of sirens as the darkened dock was flooded in red and blue flashing lights.

Jason Sighed as he stepped of f his bike, even a ride wasn't helping right now. He stiffed, he had a bad feeling. He gazed around trying to pinpoint it when he heard a branch snap followed by a gun shot. Cursing he pulled his weapon shooting blindly at the source.

Penthouse:

Liz paced nervously, she couldn't sleep. She had a bad feeling all night. She kept telling herself Jason was fine, he could take care of himself, but it was doing little to calm her nerves. She'd done everything she could think of to distract herself,. Baked brownies, watched a movie, sketched but, she knew she'd never get any sleep till Jason came home, till she was sure he was ok.

Vista Point:

Jason silently searched the small wooded area, sighing as he found the body. Two shots to the chest, he wouldn't be a problem anymore, but who the hell was he. Jason wondered not recognizing him. When he was satisfied there were not others he ripped his phone from his pocket.

"Johnny, get a crew to Vista point." He ordered hanging up. He brought his hand to his side swearing as the blood soaked his shirt.

Penthouse:

"Elizabeth." Jason said surprised to find her still up. He paused midway through taking off his jacket.

"Thank god your ok." She said rushing over as he quickly tried to get his jacket back on. "Oh god, your not ok." She realized pulling him over to the sofa and pushing him onto it. She gently helped him get his jacket off.

"It's ok, you don't have to." He began protesting. She silenced him with a look as she tugged his shirt up wincing at the sight of his wound.

"You were shot." She stated surprising Jason with her calmness. "Thank god it just grazed you. Where's the first aid kit?"

"Bathroom." He replied amazed she wasn't freaking out.

"Don't move." She ordered jumping up.

Jason watched as she silently assessed his wound before carefully cleaning and bandaging it. Finally turning her attention to his gaze.

"Here." she said handing him some antibiotics she found in the kit and grabbing a bottle of water. She watched as he obediently swallowed them. "There's nothing in here for the pain though." She said sympathetically.

"It doesn't hurt much." He tried to reassure her.

"Liar." she replied brining her hand up to his face. "Your warm, hopefully the pills will help with the fever."

"You don't have to do this." Jason began.

"Someone has to take care of you, you obviously wont." She said annoyed. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"It's business." Jason began.

"No, you never come home, you barley eat or sleep, your out doing god knows what and I..." She trailed off.

"I know this isn't easy for you, but you knew who I was, what I do going onto this." Jason replied.

"It isn't about that." Liz explained. "Your right I know what you do, what my brother did, and I'm not going to pretend I like it. I don't but, I understand it. But, what your doing now, it isn't business, it's personal, I get that to. You want revenge and I even asked you for it. But damn it, I just lost my brother, I don't think I'll survive losing you too."

"Your not going to lose me, I know what I'm doing." He reassured her pulling her into his arms.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She said pulling out of his arms. "Come on."

"Where?" Jason asked confused.

"Your going to bed." Liz insisted. "And your going to stay there for the next few days. I'll cuff you to it if I have to." She threatened.

"I can't just." Jason began stopping at her warning look. "You win." He surrendered as she helped him up the stairs.


End file.
